zombies_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Planeta de los Muertos/Volumen 7: Start again
"Start again" es el séptimo volumen de la historia "Planeta de los Muertos". thumb|250px|Portada. Número 25: Y de repente miras hacia atrás Sinopsis Tres años han pasado desde que todo comenzó. El grupo al fin pudo hallar la paz que tanto deseaban. John y Eva recuerdan su pasado. Trama En estos tres últimos años, el barrio tuvo varias mejoras. Se colocaron dos torres en la entrada para vigilar el perímetro, se cavaron pozos en los al rededores del barrio para que los Errantes caigan ahí y no se amontonen en los muros. Varias personas llegaron al lugar, la población había aumentado de nueve a veinticinco personas. Entre ellas, habían mecánicos, doctores, herreros y varios más. El grupo había fundado un centro de atención médica en el barrio, Eva trabajaba allí. Los herreros se encargaban de fabricar lanzas, cuchillos y arcos y flecha. John era el líder del lugar. ---- John despierta y mira la hora en su reloj. John: Otro día más. John se levanta y se viste. Toma su pistola Desert Eagle y la coloca en una funda. John va a la cocina y ve a Jim sentado en la mesa del comedor. John: Buenos días, Jim. Jim: Buenos días, pá. Digo... John. John: (Sonríe). Jim: ¿Irás a inspeccionar el barrio?. John: Claro, es mi rutina de siempre. Jim: Ah, está bien. John: Pero primero desayunaré. Después de desayunar, sale de su casa para inspeccionar que todo este bien en el barrio. John ve a Toby ir hacia él. John: ¿Qué hacías, amigo?. Ven, acompáñame a inspeccionar el barrio como todas las mañanas. John ve a Taylor en la torre del centro del barrio. John: Hola, Taylor. Taylor: ¡Hola, John!. John: ¿Todo en orden allí arriba?. Taylor: Todo en orden. John: Perfecto. (Sonríe) John camina por el barrio y ve a niños jugar en la plaza del lugar. John se dirige al centro de atención médica. John llega y ve a Eva sentada en su oficina y a Andy jugando con sus juguetes. John: ¡Hola, bebé!. John alza a Andy. John: ¿Qué haces, hijito?. Andy: Juego con mis juguetes, papi. John: Jaja, está bien. John deja a Andy en el suelo y se acerca a Eva. John y Eva se dan un pico. John: ¿Muchos pacientes?. Eva: Por ahora no. John: El grupo de expedición y el doctor David aún no han vuelto, ¿no?. Eva: No, aún no. John: Bien. Parece que todo está en orden, así que seguiré inspeccionando el resto del barrio. Eva: Está bien, John. ---- Liza se encontraba en el baño de su casa haciéndose vomitando. Fuera del baño, en el pasillo, Bill le habla. Bill: Liza, iré a cumplir con mi turno de vigilar en la torre del muro. Liza: Ok. Es... está bien. Bill: ¿Estás bien?. Liza: Sí, sí. Solo son vómitos. Bill: Bien. Adiós. Bill se va. ---- Fuera del muro, llega un camión militar y en él, estaban Jacob, Sam, el doctor David y varias personas más, las cuáles llegaban de su búsqueda de suministros. Bill: ¡Abran las puertas!. Un muchacho de color abre las puertas con una palanca. El camión entra. Bill: ¡Ciérrala antes de que los Errantes entren!. El muchacho de color cierra rápidamente las puertas. Bill: Bien hecho, Chris. (Guiña el ojo) Chris: Je, gracias. (Sonríe) Jacob baja rápidamente del camión. John llega. John: ¿Y?. ¿Encontraron algo útil?. Jacob: No hemos traído demasiado. Volveremos a salir mañana. John: Bien. Iré con ustedes. Sam baja del camión y junto con él baja un hombre el cuál se había esguinzado el hombro. Y detrás de ellos baja el doctor David con una bolso lleno de medicamentos y tres personas más. David: Llévalo a la enfermería. John: ¿Qué le sucedió?. Jacob: Se esguinzo el hombro. ---- A la noche, John y Eva están acostados en su cama. John: Mañana saldré junto con Jacob y su grupo a buscar suministros. Eva: ¿Van a salir de vuelta?. John: Sí. Hoy no hay traído demasiadas que digamos. Así que tendremos que salir nuevamente. Pienso ayudar. Eva: Ya veo. John: ¿Alguna vez pensaste que íbamos a poder vivir en paz nuevamente?. Eva: ¿Ahí afuera?. Pues, ya no sabía que pensar. Estaba preocupada por demasiadas cosas. John: No puedo creer lo lejos que hemos llegado. Tenemos una comunidad. Hoy vi a niños jugar tranquilamente, sin preocuparse de los Errantes. Jamás creí que vería eso nuevamente. Eva escuchaba atentamente a John. John: No quiero volver a estar en la carretera sin un rumbo fijo. En peligro constantemente. Hemos llegado muy lejos, Eva. Eva: Y espero que lleguemos más lejos. John: Mmm... sí. Eva: Realmente, estoy muy orgullosa por todo lo que has echo, John. John: Jeje, gracias. John cambia de tema. John: Oye, ¿recuerdas a Zack?. Eva: Ehh... sí. John: ¿Crees que siga con vida?. Eva: Quizás sí o quizás no. No lo sé. Era imposible escapar de la ciudad, y más con los bombardeos. John: Tienes razón. Aunque espero reencontrarme nuevamente con mi amigo. Eva besa a John. Eva: Te amo. John: También yo. Eva: (Sonríe). John y Eva tienen un momento de intimidad esa noche. ---- Al otro día, Jim estaba en su habitación leyendo un cómic, John toca la puerta y pregunta si puede pasar, Jim responde que sí y John entra. John: Hola, Jim. Jim: Buenos días, John. John: Venía a decirte que... Jim: ¿Qué?. John: Puedes venir con nosotros hoy a la búsqueda de suministros. Jim: ¡¿Enserio?!. John: Ajá. Jim: ¡Sí!. John: Saldremos dentro de dos horas. Prepárate. Yo debo ir a reunir al grupo. Jim: Está bien. ---- Jim abre un cajón, en él estaba el arma que le había entregado su padre, una pistola Heckler & Koch Mark 23 con silenciador. Jim toma el arma. Jim: (Cierra los ojos). ---- John junto a Jacob, habían preparado un grupo para ir a buscar suministros a un pueblo. Junto con ellos, iban Sam, Jim y dos hombres más. Bill abre las puertas. Bill: ¡Buen viaje!. ¡Nos vemos mañana!. Bill cierra las puertas. ---- John manejaba el vehículo, Jacob estaba al lado de él. De pronto, ven a una mujer junto a una niña y un hombre de unos cincuenta años, encima del techo de un auto rodeados de Errantes. Mujer: ¡Ayúdennos!. ¡Por favor!. John detiene el camión rápidamente. John: ¡Rayos!. Jacob: ¡Debemos ayudarlos!. John: Sí. John se levanta y va a la parte de atrás, Jacob va junto a él. John: Tomen sus armas. Hay personas a las que debemos ayudar. Todos toman sus armas. John se acerca a Jim. John: ¿Podrás hacerlo?. Jim: Sí. John: Bien. El grupo baja del camión y comienzan a dispararles a los Errantes. Al oír los disparos, los Errantes que rodeaban el auto comienzan a ir hacia ellos. Juntos, John, Jim, Jacob, Sam y los otros hombres, lograron asesinar a todos los Errantes que rodeaban el auto. John se dió cuenta de la buena puntería que Jim tenía. John: Bien hecho. (Sonríe) Jim: Gracias. El grupo de personas baja del auto para agradecerles a John y los demás por haberlos salvado. Mujer: Gracias por salvarnos. La mujer ve al anciano. Mujer: Mi padre está herido... ¿pueden ayudarnos?. No tenemos a donde ir. ¿Tienen un grupo?. Sam: ¿Cuál es su nombre?. Jade: Mi nombre es Jade. Él es mi padre Kurt y ella mi hermana Lara. Jim: (Ve a Lara). Lara ve que Jim la observaba y le sonríe, Jim se sonroja. Jade: ¿Tienen un grupo?. John: ¿Y ustedes?. ¿Tienen un grupo?. ¿Son solamente ustedes tres?. Jade: Somos solo nosotros tres. John: ¿Y... a dónde iban?. Jade: Veníamos del pueblo. Si se dirigían allí, dense la vuelta porque el pueblo está invadido por infectados. Sam: ¡Diablos!. ¿Qué haremos ahora?. John: Regresaremos mañana. Jim ve a Kurt, el padre de Jade y Lara. Jim: ¿Qué le sucedió?. Jade: Le sangra la pierna. Pero... no sé en realidad lo que le sucedió. John: Mmm... John se acerca a Kurt. John: Hola. Kurt: Gracias por ayudarnos, muchacho. John: De nada. ¿Puedo?. Kurt: Claro. John rompe un pedazo del pantalón de Kurt para verle la herida y al verla, puede ver una mordida de un Errante. John: Diablos... (Cierra los ojos). ---- En el barrio, Liza va a la enfermería. Al entrar, ve a Eva sentada en su oficina. Liza: Eva. Eva: ¿Eh?. Ah, hola, Liza. ¿Qué necesitas?. Liza: Verás... pues... Eva: ¿Eh?. ¿Sí?. Liza: Un test de embarazo. Eva: (Sorprendida). Está bien. Iré a buscarlo en la despensa. Liza: Ajá. Eva va a la despensa a buscar el test, lo encuentra y se lo entrega a Liza. Liza: Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Eva: A nadie. Es una promesa. Liza: Muchas gracias, Eva. Adiós. Eva: Suerte. Adiós. ---- Jacob y John discutían sobre si deberían llevar a Kurt al barrio, apartados de Jade para que no oyera. Jacob: Es muy arriesgado llevar a Kurt al barrio. Pondríamos en peligro a las personas. John: Sus hijas tienen que despedirse de su padre. Podríamos llevarlo a una de las casas desocupadas, con guardias vigilando. Y así, ellas podrían despedirse tranquilas de su padre, sin temor a los Errantes. La vida de nadie estaría en peligro. Jacob: (Piensa por un momento). Bien, está bien. John y Jacob vuelven al grupo. John: Pueden venir con nosotros. Tenemos una comunidad. Son más que bienvenidos. Jade: ¿Pero y... mi padre?. John: Podrán despedirse de él. Lo prometo. Jade: ¡Gracias!. (Abraza a John) John: (Sonríe). ---- Bill vigilaba desde la torre que estaba ubicada en el muro, al lado derecho de la entrada. Bill ve que el grupo de búsqueda de suministros llega en el camión. Bill: ¡Chris!. ¡Abre el portón!. Parece que llegarán antes de lo que pensábamos. Chris: ¡Bien!. Chris abre el portón con la palanca. El camión entra y Chris cierra el portón. Bill baja de la torre rápidamente. Bill: ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto?. Jacob: Surgieron inconvenientes. John: Encontramos personas, las cuáles nos dijeron que el pueblo al que nos dirigíamos estaba invadido por Errantes. Así que tuvimos que volver aquí. Mañana iremos a un lugar diferente. Ah, y uno de ellos fue mordido... Número 26: Ya no eres el mismo Sinopsis Jude y Lara, tienen una dura despedida con su padre. Una nueva amistad se forma dentro la comunidad. Trama Jude y Lara estaban sentadas en un sillón junto a su padre Kurt. Afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo, estaban John, Jim, Jacob, Bill y Sam, vigilando que todo esté bien. Kurt: Cuando naciste tú, Jude, me hiciste en el hombre más feliz. Jude: (Sonríe) Kurt: (Mira a Lara) También recuerdo el día de tu nacimiento, Lara. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Cuando todo era normal. Mmmm, ese día... su madre falleció. (Cierra los ojos) Jude y Lara: ¡Te amamos, papá!. (Abrazan a Kurt y lloran) Kurt: Yo también, queridas. Nunca lo duden. Ahhh, ghhhh... Los síntomas de la infección comienzan a hacerse notar en Kurt. Jude toca la frente de su padre para verificar si tenía fiebre. Jude: Tienes... tienes fiebre, papá. Mucha fiebre. ---- Liza se encontraba en su baño, haciéndose el test de embarazo. Liza: A ver... (Cierra los ojos y suspira) Liza puede ver que el test de embarazo le dió positivo. Definitivamente, estaba embarazada de Bill. Liza: No puedo... creerlo. (Suelta el test). No puedo creer que esto este ocurriendo. No es momento para esto. No... no. (Llora) ---- Eva se entera de la situación y va a la casa en la que se encontraban Jude, Lara, Kurt y los demás. Eva: Hola a todos. John: ¿Eva?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Eva: Me enteré de un grupo de tres personas que rescataron. Chris me dijo que había un hombre herido, quizá necesiten mi ayuda. John: ¿Chris?. ¿Él te lo dijo?. Eva: Así es. Él fue. John: Pues, no. El hombre junto a sus dos hijas fueron acorralados por un grupo de Errantes, uno de ellos mordió a Kurt en la pierna. Ya es demasiado tarde, no se puede hacer nada. (Cierra los ojos) Eva: Pensé que podría hacerse algo. John: Ahora se están despidiendo de su padre en esta habitación. (La señala) Eva: ¿No es peligroso para ellas?. John: No. Cualquier cosa que pasé, aquí estaremos. ---- Kurt: Aún recuerdo ese día de playa en Florida. Jaja, cuando me caí de cara contra la arena. Lara: Jaja, sí papá, lo recuerdo, Jude: Fue un día muy gracioso. Kurt: Lástima que ya no pudimos vivir esos buenos momentos nuevamente por culpa de la plaga. Ghhh.... ay, ay, ghhh... (Se retuerce) Jude: ¡PAPÁ!. ¡PAPÁ!. Lara: ¿Qué le sucede a papá, Jude?. John y los demás escuchan los gritos de Jude y entran rápidamente a la habitación. Jacob: ¡¿Qué sucede?!. John: ¿Se encuentran bien?. Kurt: Ha, ha, ha. (Agitado). Ja, todo bien, policía. John: ¿Eh?. ¿Cómo sabe que soy... bah, fui policía?. Kurt: Tienes toda la pinta, John. (Sonríe) John: Je. ¿Y... qué eran esos gritos, Jude?. Jude: Nada. Solo que mi padre había comenzado a retorcerse. Tiene la fiebre muy alta. Kurt: Jude... Lara. Acérquense. Jude y Lara se acercan a su padre. Kurt: Ghhh... ahhhh (Se retuerce y toca el pecho). Jude: ¡¿PAPÁ?!. Kurt: Estos últimos días he pensado mucho en mi vida. Fue corta pero muy feliz. Fui su padre y el esposo de su mamá. ¿qué más podría pedir?. Eso me dio paz interior. Ahora ustedes hagan lo mismo. Jude: Lo... lo haremos, papá. (Llora) Lara: Sí... sí, papá. (Llora) Kurt: Las amo mis... princesas. Eso... ghhh... nunca lo duden. (Llora) Jude: Nunca, nunca lo dudaremos. Te amo. (Llora) Lara: Te... te amo, papá. (Llora) Kurt: Bi... bien... Kurt con sus últimas fuerzas, estira sus manos y acaricia el rostro de sus dos hijas y sonríe. Lentamente, Kurt cierra los ojos hasta que... deja de respirar. Jude: ¡¿PAPÁ?!. ¡NOOO, PAPÁ!. (Llora) Lara: ¡No, no, no, no te vayas, papá!. (Llora) John: De... deben salir. (Cierra los ojos) Jude: ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!. ¡¡¡NO TE NOS VAYAS!!!. (Llora) John: Jude, tienes que salir de aquí. Lara: ¡No, no, no, no!. Lara se va corriendo de la habitación hacia el patio de la casa. Jim la ve y la sigue. Jude: ¡Papá, por favor no!. (Llora) John sostiene a Jude de los hombros y trata de calmarla. John: Jude. ¡JUDE!. Cálmate. ¡Tienes que salir de inmediato!. Hay que... hay que... lo siento tanto, pero... hay que matar a tu padre cuando resucite en un Errante. Jude: No... no... no... (Llora) John: Tengo que mantener la seguridad en mi comunidad. Hay que hacerlo... Ahora, por favor, sal de la habitación, no querrás ver esto. (Toma su pistola Desert Eagle de su funda). Tú también, Eva, sal de aquí. Eva: Sí... (Con ojos lagrimosos se retira de la habitación) Jude: No. (Se pone firme). Entrégame el arma, yo misma me encargaré de acabar con el sufrimiento de mi padre. John: ¿Se... segura?. Jude: Así es. (Con ojos lagrimosos) John: Bien... (Le entrega el arma) Jude toma la pistola Desert Eagle de John, avanza hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su padre y apunta con la pistola hacia su cabeza. ---- Jim sale de la casa en la que se encontraban John y los demás. Al salir, ve a Lara sentada en el borde de la vereda llorando. Jim se acerca y se sienta al lado derecho de ella. Jim: Oye... Lara: Déjame sola. Jim: No quería molestarte. Lara: Dé... déjame en paz. Solo... quiero estar sola. ¿No ves lo que acaba de pasar?. Jim: ¿Sabes?. Yo también perdí a mi padre, cuando tenía once años. Sé lo que sientes. Lara: ... (Silencio) Jim: Fue asesinado por un loco... de un disparo en la cabeza, enfrente mío. Se llamaba Allen, era un buen hombre y lo... lo extraño demasiado. Una lágrima cae del ojo derecho de Jim; Lara se da cuenta, toma un pañuelo y le seca la lágrima con mucho cuidado. Jim: Ja, gracias. (Sonríe) Lara: De... de nada. Jim: Mi madre falleció cuando me dió a luz. Nunca llegué a conocerla. (Triste) Lara: La... la mía igual. (Triste). Extrañaré muchísimo a mi papá. Jim: Procura recordar los buenos momentos de la vida junto con tu padre y apóyate en ellos cuando sientas que la tristeza te abruma. (Sonríe) Lara: Gra... gracias. De pronto, se escucha un gruñido de dentro de la casa y un rápido y fuerte disparo. Al escuchar eso, Lara se acurruca en Jim y comienza a llorar. Jim: Piensa que lo que estás pasando ahora es pasajero, al final, las penas quedarán atrás y vendrán cosas mejores. ---- Jude: Ya... ya no eres el mismo, papá. Jude suelta el arma, se arrodilla enfrente del cuerpo de su padre y comienza a llorar encima de él. John: Vámonos, dejémosle un momento. John se acerca a Jude y toma su pistola Desert Eagle y la coloca en su funda. John, Bill, Jacob y Sam salen de la casa. John ve a Lara acurrucada en Jim y se detiene. John: Bill, Jacob, Sam. Ustedes vayan. Yo... me quedaré. Bill: Bien. Iré a mi casa, ya terminó mi turno de vigía en la torre. Jacob: Yo iré a buscar un lugar en el mapa al que podamos viajar mañana. Bill, Jacob y Sam continúan caminando. Jim ve a John y le sonríe, John le responde con una sonrisa. John continúa su camino. ---- Bill llega a su casa y no ve a Liza por ningún lado. Bill: ¿Liza?. ¿Dónde estás?. Bill busca a Liza por toda la casa y la encuentra acostada en su cama. Bill: ¿Liza?. ¿Estás bien?. (Preocupado) Liza: Sí... ¿dónde estabas?. Bill: John y su equipo de exploración trajeron a un grupo de tres personas. Un hombre y sus dos hijas. Lamentablemente, el hombre fue mordido en la pierna por un Errante. Liza: ¿Qué?. ¿Y lo trajeron aquí?. Bill: John quiso que sus dos hijas se despidieran de su padre. Así que los llevó a una de las casas vacías. El hombre murió y... su hija mayor decidió acabar con el sufrimiento de su padre. Liza: Dios. Qué... tristeza... Bill: La verdad que sí. Bueno, iré a preparar la cena. Cuando esté lista, te aviso. ¿Está bien?. Liza: Sí, sí. Está bien. (Sonríe) Bill: Bien. (Sonríe) Bill se acerca a Liza y le da un beso. Luego, se va de la habitación. Liza: ... (Silencio) ---- Lara y Jim entran a la casa en la que estaban Jude y el cuerpo sin vida de Kurt. Jim entra primero y ve a Kurt muerto sobre el sofá. Jim: No querrás verlo. Jim le tapa los ojos con su mano a Lara. Lara se quita la mano de Jim de sus ojos. Lara: Tengo que verlo. Jim: Bi... bien. (Afirma con la cabeza) Lara ve a su padre muerto en el sofá, con el orificio de bala en su frente y se derrumba por completo, cayendo al suelo en llanto. Jude la ve y corre hacia ella y la abraza. Jude: Tranquila, hermanita. Tranquila... Jim: ... (Silencio) Sam entra a la casa. Sam: Quería decirles que... oh. Sam ve a las dos hermanas abrazadas en el suelo. Sam: Lo... lo siento. No quería interrumpirlas. Jude: No, no. Está bien. Jude se levanta y se acerca a Sam. Jude: ¿Qué querías?. Sam: John me comunicó que mañana a primera hora, enterrarán a su padre en el cementerio de la comunidad. Lamento tener que comunicarles eso. Jude: Bien. Gracias por avisar. Sam: Ahora mismo, llevaré el cuerpo de su padre. Jude: Adelante. (Cierra los ojos) Sam: Bien. Sam toma una manta y se acerca al cuerpo de Kurt. Lara: ¿Qué, qué hace?. ¡NOOO!. ¡Deja a mi papá!. Jude: No, Lara. Déjalo... Lara: E... está bien. (Cierra los ojos) Sam cubre el cuerpo de Kurt con la manta y lo lleva hacia afuera. Jim se acerca a Jude y Lara. Jim: ¿No querrán pasar la noche en mi casa?. Jude: ¿En tu casa?. Jim: Sí. Aún falta que preparar estás casas para que sean usadas. No tendrán donde pasar la noche, así que pueden pasarla en mi casa. Lara: ¿Con quién vives?. Jim: Con John, su esposa Eva y su hijo Andy. Jude: ¿Eres el hijo de John?. Jim: No. Soy su hijo adoptado. Mi padre fue asesinado hace cuatro años. (Cierra los ojos) Jude: Oh, lo... siento. Jim: No pasa nada. Bueno, pues vengan. Número 27: Nada es igual Sinopsis Jude y Lara tienen su primera cena en paz después de tanto tiempo. La comunidad lleva a cabo el funeral de Kurt. John prepara a su equipo de expedición para salir al mundo de afuera una vez más. Trama Jim lleva a Jude y Lara a su casa. Jim: John. Invite a Jude y Lara para que pasarán la noche aquí. John: Oh, lo olvidé darles una casa provisional para la noche. Pero, bueno, son más que bienvenidas aquí. Jude: Muchas gracias, John. (Sonríe) Eva llega a la habitación con Andy entre sus brazos. Eva: Hola. Siento mucho lo de su padre. Jude: Gracias. Jim: Eva, las invite para que pasarán la noche aquí. Eva: Oh, bien. Pueden tomarse una ducha con agua caliente. Es seguro, que desde hace mucho no toman una. Jude: Ajá, muchas gracias, Eva. Son muy amables en atendernos. (Sonríe) ---- John lleva a Jude y Lara hasta la cual sería su habitación por esa noche. John: Está será su habitación por esta noche. Allí, en los armarios hay ropa limpia para cuando salgan de bañarse. (Señala los armarios) Jude: Perfecto, muchas gracias. John: Bueno, las esperamos en el comedor. Cuando salgan de bañarse, la cena estará servida. (Se va de la habitación) Jude: Ya lo escuchaste, Lara. A bañarnos. (Sonríe) Lara: Está bien. ---- Bill y Liza estaban cenando en el comedor de su casa. Bill: ¿Cómo está la cena, Liza?. Liza: Bien. Muy rica. Bill: Mmm. ¿Sucede algo?. Te noto muy... caída. (Preocupado) Liza: No, no. No sucede nada, amor. Todo está bien. Bill: Vamos, Liza. Sé que pasa algo. Te conozco perfectamente. Liza: Bien. Sí, pasa algo. Bill: ¿Qué, qué sucede?. Liza: Cómo sabes, tengo un atraso en mi periodo. Bueno, hoy fui a la enfermería a buscar un test de embarazo. Me lo hice y... Bill: No me digas qué... Liza: Sí, dio positivo. Bill: ¿Es en serio?. ¡¿Seremos padres?!. Liza: Ajá. Bill: ¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Qué bueno!. Bill se levanta rápidamente, corre hacia Liza y le da un fuerte abrazo. Liza: (Besa a Bill) Bill: Pero... ¿por qué no estás contenta?. ¿Qué sucede?. Liza: Creo que no es momento de traer una nueva vida a este mundo, Bill. Bill: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?. ¿Cómo qué no?. Liza, nuestro mundo a cambiado tanto que incluso tenemos una comunidad de una gran cantidad de personas. Aún queda un poco del viejo mundo dentro del barrio. Liza: Sí, pero... Bill: John y Eva pasaron por la misma situación, pero mira, Andy está creciendo feliz dentro de la comunidad. Sin correr ni un peligro. Créeme, con nuestro hijo será igual. (Sonríe) Liza: Tienes razón. (Sonríe) ---- Jude estaba en la ducha, sentada en el suelo mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cabeza. Jude pensaba en su padre. Lara, quién estaba afuera del baño, en el pasillo, golpea la puerta. Lara: ¿Jude?. ¿Ya saldrás?. Hace una hora que estás metida en el baño. Jude: Sí, sí. Ya salgo. Justo me estoy poniendo la ropa. Lara: Bien. Jude sale del baño ya vestida y se dirige al comedor junto con Lara y se sientan en las sillas. Jim: Eva, ya están aquí. Eva: Gracias por avisar, Jim. Eva sirve la comida a cada uno. John: ¿Y cómo es que sobrevivieron allá afuera?. Jude: Haciendo cosas que no se imaginan. No fue fácil, pero... lo logramos. Aunque no todos hayamos sobrevivido. John: Puedo imaginármelo. También pasé lo mismo con mi grupo. Hicimos cosas inimaginables. Pero bueno, ahora todo ha cambiado. Vivimos en paz desde hace ya tres años. Lara: Jim nos contó que hace mucho se encontraron con un grupo de militares en una escuela. Quiénes les hicieron sufrir demasiado. ¿Quiénes eran ellos?. John: Jum, no quiero ni recordarlo. Fue una época muy oscura en nuestras vidas. Jude: No más preguntas, Lara. Lara: Lo lamento. John: No, no. Si quiere saber, está en todo tu derecho de saberlo. Bueno, ellos eran un grupo de militares sobrevivientes a la plaga. Luego de la masacre de la población en las grandes ciudades, ellos se refugiaron en una escuela. Mi grupo y yo, fuimos acorralados por una gran horda de Errantes, pero por suerte, un escuadrón de militares nos rescató y nos llevó a la escuela en donde tenían su refugio. Su líder, era un hombre llamado Axel. Al cuál odio con todo mi ser... (Aprieta sus manos) Lara: ¿Los rescataron?. John: Así es. Cuando llegamos parecía todo normal, pero a medida que pasaban los días, nos dimos cuenta de la verdad. Axel nos capturó y degolló a uno de los miembros de nuestro grupo. Gracias a Dios, un miembro del grupo de Axel nos ayudó a escapar del lugar junto con su escuadrón. Jude: ¿Él sigue vivo?. John: Sí, es Jacob. Él nos ayudó. Lara: ¿Y qué pasó con Axel?. John: Axel y los militares sobrevivientes a la batalla en la escuela, nos siguieron durante bastante tiempo. El desenlace fue... (Cierra los ojos) Jim: Mi padre fue asesinado de un disparo en la cabeza por Axel ese día. (Triste) John: Pasaron otras muchas cosas que no quiero nombrar, ni recordar. Eva: Bueno, a comer. La comida se enfriará. John: ¡Ja, ja, ja, sí!. A comer. Los cuatro comienzan a comer. ---- Al otro día, la comunidad enterró el cuerpo de Kurt en el cementerio de la comunidad. Todos asistieron al funeral de Kurt. Padre Abraham: Ante la muerte humana, la propia y la de nuestros seres queridos, cada uno de nosotros se queda con el corazón conmovido, la mente obnubilada y la mirada triste. Dios tiene derecho de llamar a sí de este mundo, a la mansión eterna, a quién desee, cuando quiera, y del lugar y de la forma que El quiera. No se consulta con nadie sobre nuestra muerte, ni exonera a nadie de la muerte. El es el Creador de nuestro cuerpo y de nuestra alma, el Señor absoluto del tiempo y de la eternidad, de los ámbitos materiales y de las esferas espirituales, y por eso, todos estamos ante Dios en actitud de humildad y fe. Jude: (Abraza a Lara) Padre Abraham: Ante el llamado de Dios, callan todas las objeciones y las fábulas humanas. Queda solamente la respuesta de quien ha sido llamado ante Dios, y nuestra intercesión humana mediante el sacrificio de Jesús ante el misericordioso Padre Celestial. Que Cristo Rey, cuya festividad celebramos hoy y a quien ofrecemos esta Santa Misa, reciba el alma del difunto, Kurt Willson, y le otorgue el premio por sus buenas obras y el perdón de sus faltas. También nosotros nos arrepentimos por las buenas obras que dejamos de cumplir y por todos nuestros malos pensamientos, palabras y obras que no están de acuerdo con la ley de Dios. Varias personas de la comunidad se acercan a Jude y Lara y le dan su pésame. Jude y Lara estaban enfrente de la tumba de su padre y dejan una rosa encima de ella. Las dos llorando. Jude: Nada es igual sin ti, papá. Lara: No, no lo es. Te extrañamos demasiado. John se acerca a ellas. John: Su casa en la que vivirán ya está lista. Jude: Gra... gracias, John. John: De nada. Dentro de un par de horas, saldremos de expedición con Jacob y un par de hombres. Así que si me buscan esperen hasta mañana. Jude: Bien. (Afirma con la cabeza) John: Ajá. Las dejo tranquilas. Adiós. ---- John, Jim y Toby llegan a la casa de Jacob, allí estaban Sam y el doctor David. Jacob: Bien. Ya llegaron. John: ¿Encontraste algún lugar dónde podríamos ir de expedición hoy?. David: Sí, estuve viendo los mapas y hay un hospital militar al norte a veinte millas de la comunidad. Podríamos conseguir medicamentos, ya que hacen falta muchos. John: Perfecto. Entonces... dentro de cuatro horas saldremos. Estense preparados, ¿está bien?. Jacob: Sí. David: Está bien, John. John: Jim. Ven aquí. Jim: Ya voy. John lleva a Jim al pasillo de la casa de Jacob, apartados de todos. John: ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir?. La última vez que fuimos a un hospital fue muy peligroso. Jim: ¿Pero cómo salió?. Sobreviví. ¡Puedo defenderme solo!. Me dijiste que ya estaba listo, John. John: Sí, tienes razón. Lo estás. He visto como asesinaste a los Errantes ayer, tienes muy buena puntería, Jim. Jim: Bien. (Sonríe) ---- Bill y Chris estaban en la torre de la entrada vigilando el muro. Bill: Estoy muy feliz, Chris. Chris: ¿Sí?. Me alegro, amigo. Bill: Gracias, Chris. Chris: ¿Se puede saber por qué?. Bill: Liza está embarazada. Ay, ¡Estoy muy feliz!. Chris: ¡¿Enserio?!. ¿Cuándo se enteraron?. Bill: Se enteró ayer. Mmm, voy a tratar de ser el mejor padre. Chris: Ja, ja, ja. Pues, felicidades a ti y a Liza, amigo. Un hombre sube a la torre en donde ellos dos estaban. Hombre: Bill, Chris. Hay que salir para retirar a los Errantes de los pozos, antes de que se amontonen más. John y un equipo de hombres saldrán dentro de un par de horas, así que hay que retirarlos rápido. Bill: Bien. (Toma un machete) Chris: (Toma un machete) Bill, Chris y el hombre salen afuera, matan y sacan a todos los Errantes que estaban en los pozos y los lanzan a otro pozo más grande donde los prenden fuego. Luego de eso, los tres regresan a la comunidad. ---- John y su grupo de expedición estaban preparando al camión militar con el viajarían al hospital. Sam y David llegan armados y con bolsos. John: ¿Ya están listos?. David: Sí, llevo un par de medicamentos en mi bolso. John: Bien. (Mira hacia adelante). ¡Toby, ven aquí, amigo!. Toby corre hacia donde estaba parado John y comienza a despedirlo. John: Te quiero, Toby. Toby: (Le da lengüetazos a John). Lara: Jim. Jim: ¿Lara?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Lara: Venía a despedirte y a desearte suerte. (Sonríe) Jim: Oh, gracias, Lara. (Sonríe) Jacob: ¡Ya nos vamos!. Jim: Adiós, Lara. Todos suben al camión militar para comenzar su viaje de expedición hacia el hospital militar. Número 28: Peligro Sinopsis El grupo de expedición comienza su viaje hacia el hospital militar. Un grupo de personas llegan a la comunidad en busca de ayuda. Trama El camión en el cuál viajaría el grupo de expedición de John sale de la comunidad. Jim estaba sentado junto a la ventana y observaba el camino. El doctor David estaba sentado junto a él. David: ¿Cómo estás, Jim?. Jim: ¿Eh?. Muy bien, doctor David. David: Hace mucho que no vas a hacerte un estudio para ver tu salud. Deberías volver a ir, Jim. Jim: Mmm sí. No tuve tiempo, ya que estaba ayudando a mi padre... digo, John. Debería volver a ir uno de estos días. David: Ja, ja, ja. No entiendo porque te corriges, John y Eva son como tus padres. Ellos te cuidaron durante estos últimos cuatro años. Jim: Yo los veo a ellos como mis padres, pero... se siente raro llamarlos "padres". David: Mmm, ya veo. Jim: Cambiando de tema, ¿ya conoció a las nuevas habitantes de la comunidad?. David: ¿Te refieres a Jude y Lara?. Las chicas que perdieron a su padre. Jim: Sí, a ellas.. David: Sí, las pude conocer el día del funeral de su padre Kurt. Pobres chicas. Espero que puedan recuperarse y vivir nuevamente una vida como antes. Jim: Perder a un padre es difícil, bah, más que eso. Yo sé lo que se siente. También pasé por lo mismo. Nunca borraré esa imagen de mi cabeza. (Una lágrima cae de su ojo) David: Tranquilo, Jim. Piensa en los mejores momentos que pasaste con tu padre, esa es una muy buena forma de tenerlo presente. Jim: Siempre lo hago. ---- Jacob conducía el camión pero se detiene al ver una gran caravana de autos abandonados. Jacob: ¡Diablos!. John: ¿Qué sucede?. Jacob: Esta caravana de autos nos corta el paso. Diablos, todo iba bien. John: ¿Y no hay una forma de cruzar?. Jacob: No veo ninguna. John: Maldición. (Piensa por un momento). Tendremos que bajar y hallar la forma de avanzar. John y los demás del grupo de expedición bajan del camión. John: Sam. Instala un puesto en el techo del camión y vigila. Sam: Sí, enseguida. (Afirma con la cabeza) Sam toma un rifle Remington 700 BDL y sube arriba del techo del camión y comienza a vigilar. John: Cualquier cosa extraña que veas, nos avisas por la radio. ¿Entendido?. Sam: Entendido, John. (Afirma con la cabeza) John: Bien. Eh, Jim, David y Jacob. Busquemos la forma de poder avanzar. Jim, Jacob y David: (Afirman con la cabeza). John: Jim ven conmigo. David y Jacob van juntos. David: Perfecto, John. Jacob: Iremos hacia el bosque, quizá hay una ruta de tierra o algo en la que podremos avanzar. John: Bien. Jacob y David van hacia el bosque. Mientras que John y Jim comienzan a caminar a través de la caravana de los autos abandonados. ---- John y Jim caminaban a través de la caravana de autos abandonados. Jim: Estuve pensando mucho en mi padre últimamente. John: Sé que nunca lo olvidarás, Jim. Él fue un muy buen padre. Jim: Quisiera ayudar a Lara y Jude. Pero es imposible. Cada palabra de aliento te hace sentir peor... (Cierra los ojos) John: (Permanece en silencio) Jim: ¿Por qué pasa esto, John?. ¿Por qué tanta muerte?. Este mundo se ha convertido en una mierda. Quisiera volver en el tiempo y... y... abrazar a mi padre. Lo extraño demasiado. John: Todos nos preguntamos lo mismo que ti, Jim. Pero lastimosamente, no tengo la respuesta para eso. Y sí, yo también quiero volver en el tiempo para abrazar a mis padres y a mi hermana. Pero simplemente tengo recuerdos. Jim: Esa es la mejor forma de mantenerlos presentes. Con recuerdos. Eso me dijo que el doctor David. (Sonríe) John: Y sí. Bueno, no te me desanimes, Jim. Sigamos con el camino. Jim: Ajá. (Afirma con la cabeza) ---- Jacob y el doctor David caminaban por el bosque cercano a la carretera en busca de una segunda ruta en la cuál poder avanzar hacia el hospital militar. David: ¿Cómo has estado, Jacob?. Jacob: Bastante bien. ¿Y usted, señor David?. David: También, gracias por preguntar, Jacob. ¿Y han llegado nuevos habitantes a la comunidad?. Sé que llegaron Jude, Lara y su padre Kurt, ¿pero además de ellas?. Jacob: Lamentablemente no. Las últimas en llegar fueron Jude, Lara y Kurt. Desde hace diez semanas que no llegaba nadie. Las carreteras están muertas, no encontramos a ni una persona, simplemente muertos y Errantes. David: Ya paso demasiado tiempo desde que todo comenzó, puede que la mayoría de sobrevivientes a la purga y a la infección hayan muerto. Jacob: Sí. ¿Quizá unos tres, cuatro o cinco años?. Ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso desde el día cero. ---- Comunidad de sobrevivientes. Chris y Bill estaban en la torre de vigilancia principal, ubicado en el muro de enfrente. Chris: Ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. Bill: Sí. Bill ve a dos personas acercarse a la comunidad. Bill: ¡Personas!. ¡Toma el rifle!. Chris: (Afirma con la cabeza). Bill y Chris toman dos rifles Winchester M 70 y les apuntan a las personas. Bill: ¡No se muevan!. Eran dos hombres jóvenes cargaban a un hombre mayor con un disparo en el estomago. Hombre 1: ¡Por favor, ayúdennos!. Hombre 2: ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!. Nuestro grupo fue masacrado por un grupo de bandidos. Solo mis dos amigos y yo sobrevivimos a la masacre. Pero uno de ellos necesita atención médica. Hombre 1: ¡Por favor!. Bill: Mmm. Bien, ábreles, Chris. Chris y Bill bajan rápidamente de la torre de vigilancia y Chris abre la puerta con la palanca. Los dos hombres cargando al herido entran a la comunidad. Bill: (Ve la herida del hombre). Chris, quédate y vigila, yo los llevaré hasta la enfermería. Chris: Bien. Suerte. Bill: ¡Vengan!. Bill dirige a los misteriosos hombres hacia la enfermería de la comunidad. Al llegar, Eva se sorprende mucho al verlos. Eva: Dios... (Ve la herida del hombre). ¡Acuéstenlo en la camilla!. ¡Rápido, rápido!. Los dos hombres recuestan a su amigo herido en la camilla. Eva: Será mejor que salgan afuera. No querrán verlo. Hombre 1: Bien. Hombre 2: (Afirma con la cabeza) Bill y los dos hombres salen de la enfermería. Los dos hombres se sientan en un banco que había afuera. Bill: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?. Adrian: Mi nombre es Adrian. Bob: Y yo Bob. Bill: Mi nombre es Bill y bienvenidos. ¿Y el de su amigo?. Adrian: Él es Eddy. Bill: ¿Qué les sucedió?. Adrian: Nestro grupo eran nómadas. Viajamos a través del país estos últimos años. Hasta que nos ubicamos en un campamento cerca de aquí. Bob: Un grupo grande de bandidos... (Es interrumpido por Bill) Bill: ¿Bandidos?. ¿Cuántos en total?. Bob: Quizá unos veinte o treinta. Bill: ¿Tan... tanta gente?. Adrian: Así es. Cuando hallaron nuestro campamento, nos obligaron a que les diéramos todas nuestras pertenencias, pero obvio que no. Al negarnos, ellos... simplemente comenzaron a matar a todos. Gracias a Dios, sobrevivimos al tiroteo. Bill: ¿Cómo hallaron la comunidad?. Bob: Corrimos varios kilómetros y la hallamos. Muros fuertes y altos, torres de vigilancia, nos llamo la atención y decidimos venir hasta aquí. Es el único edificio por esta zona. Bill: Así que bandidos. Mmm, debemos tener cuidado con ellos, más si están cerca de aquí. Cuando llegue John se lo informaré de inmediato. Adrian: ¿John?. ¿Quién es él?. Bill: John es el líder de la comunidad. ---- Sam estaba en el techo del camión vigilando con su rifle Remington 700 BDL. Sam comienza a mirar a través de la mira del rifle y puede ver a un Errante acercarse. Sam: Mmm... Sam se prepara para disparar, pero cuando está a punto de hacerlo, puede ver una gigantesca horda acercarse hacia ellos. Sam: ¡Diablos!. Sam toma su radio y se comunica con todos. Sam: Deben hallar un escondite de inmediato. Una gran horda de Errantes cruzará la carretera. John: Gracias por avisar. (Corta) Jacob: (Corta) Sam observa la horda y se agacha para que no puedan verlo. Miles y miles de Errantes pasan por al lado del camión. Todos hambrientos por carne... ---- Jacob y David corrían por el bosque, hasta que se detienen para respirar un poco. David: ¡¿Qué... qué haremos?!. (Asustado) Jacob observa a su alrededor en busca de un escondite. Jacob: ¡Arriba de los árboles!. David: ¿E... estás seguro?. Jacob: No hay tiempo para pensar en eso. ¡Vamos!. David: Bien. Jacob y David comienzan a escalar un árbol y se quedan ahí arriba esperando que la horda de Errantes pase de una vez. ---- Mientras John y Jim se abrían paso a través del cementerio de autos. Mientras recorren la carretera en busca de un escondite, los dos pueden ver un puesto pequeño de policías abandonado. John: ¡Por allí!. (Señala el puesto) Jim: Rápido. John y Jim corren hacia el puesto de policías abandonado y se esconden allí. John traba la puerta con una mesa. John: Aquí estaremos bien. (Agitado) Jim: Jamás vi una horda tan gigante como esta. (Sorprendido) John: Esperemos hasta que todo pase. Espero que todos estén bien. Jim: Lo estarán, John. ---- Encuesta ¿Qué opinas del Volumen 7 de Planeta de los Muertos? Excelente Muy Bueno Regular Pésimo Categoría:Planeta de los Muertos Categoría:Volúmenes Categoría:Volumen 7